


Stay Up

by itbeajen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert, insomniac reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The nights in which sleep evaded you became more and more accurate. It's gotten to a point in which you can't handle it anymore.





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

You slowly twisted yourself over until you laid on the other side of the bed. It was cooler, untouched by the heat and humidity of the summer night that had your tank top and shorts clinging to you. You forcefully close your eyes once more, willing yourself to attempt to sleep, but with a low groan, you give up after a while. 

With a sigh, you can’t help but get up, brushing and tying any and all hair away from skin contact. But you knew, that even without the summer heat the grated at your nerves and interrupted your sleep, that there was something else keeping you up. Perhaps it was the sounds of war the echoed in your thoughts and memories whenever you were left alone, whatever it was, you couldn’t sleep tonight on the march back to the castle. You push aside your tent’s entry flap and leave the suffocating confines of your room. 

Unknowingly, a sigh of relief escapes your lips as you feel the surprisingly cool breeze tickle against your skin, eliciting goosebumps against them. Your bare feet crunches against the grass, it wasn’t soft, but it was much better than the sharp and jagged edges of the rocks you once camped on. The sound of fire crackling catches your attention as you make your way towards the center of camp. The dying campfire was evidence of a visitor prior to you, and of course, the metal pot and various cups indicated someone else was also still awake. But you crouch down, and pick up the firewood laid out neatly in a pile off to the side. With a gentle toss the fire jumps back to life, the flames licking and consuming the piece of wood you fed into it.

Unknown to you, the previous occupant of the campfire was surprised to see your figure hunched around the fire. The red and orange hues that danced across your silhouette showcased the distinct frustration and irritation on your face. He sees your shoulders sag as you heaved out another sigh and he couldn’t help but call your name. He watched as your head perked up, your gaze drifting away from the flames and to the darker hues of red of his own. 

“Lukas?” You slowly straightened yourself up as he approached, brushing off the dirt and strands of grass the collected on you. “What are you doing up?”

He raised an eyebrow at you and responded, “I believe the real question is why are  _you_  awake, [Name]?”

You give him a strained smile, but before you can answer, he responds for you, “Another restless night?”

When he receives a nod from you, he sighs, but a fond smile is on his lips and he softly chided, “If you don’t rest tonight, tomorrow’s march will wear you out faster than you think.”

“It’s not like I  _don’t_  know that,” you retorted, and you sighed, “I don’t know why I can’t sleep.” 

Lukas doesn’t respond, but you watch as he deftly sets up a cup of tea for you before offering it. You looked at him with doubt, and he chuckled, “It will help, trust me.”

He waits as he watched your eyes flicker between the cup of tea in his hands to his gaze. But when your fingers graze against his to take the so-called “soothing” tea from him, you find your previous doubts of the stoic soldier silly and ridiculous. A content sigh is heard and the tension in your shoulders relax as you slowly rock back and forth on your heels. 

“This really is good,” you murmured. Your lips were still placed at the edge of the cup, and your gaze slightly averted from Lukas as you were embarrassed for doubting him. It always seems like he knows you better than you do yourself. He gives you a small smile and mumbled, “That’s good.” 

You’re surprised when his hand rests gently on your shoulder, a reassuring and gentle squeeze is felt and he whispered, “I’d like you at your top condition tomorrow.”

“You mean, in a few hours,” you teased, but your voice was lower and soft, as though indicating that you understood. He chuckled and with one last squeeze on the shoulder, his fingers gently brush against your cheek before returning to his side. “Rest well, [Name].”

You paused, and he notices your hesitation. You bite your lower lip slightly and asked, “If I can’t fall asleep, will you…” Your voice trails off and your fingers drum against the cup of tea out of nervousness. He wasn’t sure if it was the dancing flames and its bright hues that painted your features with a blush, but he doesn’t push you to finish, and instead gives you a slight nod as an indication to go on whenever you were ready.

You take in a deep breath, and quickly mumbled, “Can I stay up with you?”

His eyes widened, “My patrol shift ends soon, or whenever Python wakes up, but if you’d like,” he paused and pats the wooden bench that was hastily crafted for the night patrols, “You can stay here.”

Your eyes widened, and a small childish grin is seen on your visage as you sit down first, beckoning him to come. He sits down beside you to keep you company, but it wasn’t before long until your head dropped against his shoulder. A quick glance confirms his thoughts, and he chuckles as he gently and carefully adjusts your position so your comfortable, snug, safe, and sound asleep by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: "hello, I dont know if you ever take requests or not but if you do could you write lukas from shadows of valentia taking care of his gf who has insomnia? love you writing, its super duper cute, came across it yesterday"


End file.
